


I love you a Broppy story

by Mariahdoby13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Rated For Violence, creek (trolls) being nice, return for revenge, trolls 2016 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Here's my Broppy story I'm working on this.It takes place after the events,Branch and Poppy been together, When Creek returned to apologize all the trolls tourtures creek, Branch and Poppy wanted to know what he's doing  here was trying to say Chef coming and save the trolls but a mysterious purple troll arrive changes his life.They have adventure to stop her?(Broppy on hold).Warning: there's going to be T for blood and violenceAnd lemons later on





	1. Chapter 1

It's been after The trolls and Bergens made peace together! Now Chef and Creek are gone forever, now Poppy and Branch are together, he got his true colors back. And confessed Poppy he loved her. Poppy was ready to go to bed in her pink soft room. Soft fuzzy carpet, pink lamp and beautiful pink canopy bed so soft she could lie down on it. She had brushed her soft dark pink hair and had on a dark blue night gown, going to on her bed. she looked at her photos. Poppy's POV I'm glad everything is over, glad that Bergens and all of us get along and now I'm queen of the trolls, I looked at my photo albums. Me and my friends. Cooper, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin and Chenille. Second on with heart shape frame was Creek...Of course.... Ugh.... After what he said. Flashback Creek:Sorry...Poppy I'm selling you out.... Flashback ends I puke at this he sold us out with a Bergen lady eating us...I'm glad he's gone! Gone for good! And Chef is gone too!!!! And Branch after all he sings a song. Flashback Branch:"I see your true colors shining through I see you're true colors and that's why I love you..." Flashback ends. I sighed at this smiling after he said. I'm glad I'm with him. He's very sweet and nice, after all I thought he was mean and grumpy who hated singing and dancing although he was grey, I know he had a big heart. I felt bad that he missed his grandma. I know I support him. **(Next day)** **Branch's POV.** I was busy helping the trolls construct a troll tree along with the Bergens, they are a big help about new stuff and everything. I pulled out a megaphone and yelled one of them to watch out. "Hey watch out for that construction! Hey watch out for that tree branch!" I shouted as one of the Bergens knocked one of them in the face with a tree branch. I facepalmed to see that. "Get him to the nurses office!" I shouted on the megaphone. Poppy went up to me and turn and smiled. "Hey Branch!" Poppy greeted. "Hey Pops," I greeted back. "There's something I want to tell you." Poppy said. As I said. "What is it." "There's a party I want to invite you and all of my friends! So can I invite you...?" She asked me as I smiled. "Alright, if I makes you happy?" Poppy smiled with a squeal as she hugged me tighter as I hugged her tight. Suddenly, Chad and Tod went up to Poppy and Branch. "Queen Poppy," "Hey Chad and Tod what's up?" Poppy asked. "King Gristle and Bridget want to bring you something important to you there's something they found in the woods." "Uh Okay me and Branch come." Poppy grasp my hands I blushed walking. **(At Bergen town)** Poppy's POV Me and Branch arrive to the castle in Bergen town. We arrive I'm glad to see my best friend Bridget and her boyfriend King Gristle Jr. "Poppy!" Bridget greeted to hug me. "Bridget!" I hugged her tightly back tightly. King Gristle Jr. came up to them. "There you something we trying to tell that we found someone who came in the forest Chad and Tod found he's in the dungeon." I felt confused Who's he? As he and Branch came to the dungeon. It was so dark as they showed who's in the dungeon I gasped and I cling onto Branch. "N-No...It can't be!" I said in fear who was in the cage was.... "Hello mate."


	2. He Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my chapter 2!!! Of my story!!!!
> 
> And yes Creek returned.   
> Branch thinks he’s a to no good...
> 
> Find out!!!!!

(previously on Trolls!)

"N-No....it cant be...?!" 

"Hello mate..." 

Normal POV

Poppy backed up clinging in to Branch, who recognized the same person in the dungeon was Creek!

"Hello Poppy, I see you look different with. The headband." He said nicely.   
Poppy still hugging Branch.  
"Creek...." Branch growls.  
Creek was in a dungeon, his pants was covered in dirt, and mud he was in chains he's in it not getting out of it.   
"Hello Branch I see you been changed..."

Branch still angry with him.   
Poppy still clinging wanted to cry after what she saw first she sees Creek, he spread positivity cheering her up but he sold the trolls out trying to save himself from being eaten from Chef.  
"Let's go Poppy," Branch takes her away from the dungeon where Creek was put by the Bergens.

~~~~~~~~  
Poppy was still in bed sadden and confuse why Creek come back? After what he did?! She use to have a crush on him, he betrayed us by selling everyone out?! 

"Why did he come back?! He betrayed us! Because he's a coward!" Poppy thought buried deeper in her blankets.   
She is too sad and astonish to get up after she saw.  
Suddenly she hears a door knocking. She gets out of her bed and answers it to reveal  
Was Branch. 

"Oh, hey Branch." Poppy greeted.   
"Hey, Pops just checking if you're okay? You okay?" He asked in worry.   
"I'm okay, I'm worried that Creek keeps betraying us?!!! And—" 

"Hey it's okay Poppy, Gristle and Bridget took care of it he's in bars to be interrogated." Branch said as Poppy was calmed down.   
"Okay, okay sorry."

"No need to apologize." Branch said smiling softly.   
Poppy then smiled back softly.   
"There's my queen smiling." 

"Branch!" 

Branch chuckled. 

"Come on, let me go take you to get ice cream that cheer you up?" 

Poppy nodded then smiling softly as they go out. 

Time skip.   
Branch's POV

I let Poppy sleep in the bunker cause she was afraid that Creek might escape or take her.   
So I  let her sleep in my bed. To comfort her. 

"Are you comfortable?..." I ask  
She then nodded smiling and worried. 

"Yes..." She said started to worry a little more.   
I then sighed as I cub her face looking at her pretty pink eyes to my sky blue eyes, offering  her a gentle smile.   
"Hey it's gonna be okay, nothing not going to happened." 

"I know I'm worried what if Creek comes back and then hurts you or me?!! And—" 

I cut her off by calming her down. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey...Shh...Shh... it's okay I'm here for you Poppy. Creeks in bars nothing won't ever happened to anyone and you. I promise, if Creek tries to harm he'll have to go through me." 

I cracked my knuckles like I wanted to punch Creep in the face as Poppy smiled hugging me tighter not letting go she got me. I promise if something happens all protect her. 

"Thank you Branch." Poppy said she hugged me one more time.  
As I returned her a hug to calm her down one more time.   
I rocked her gently singing a song that my grandma use to sing me when I was little.   
Poppy then yawned softly as she lays on the bed comfortable stroking her hair gently. 

"Good night pops." I kissed her forehead gently as I turn off the lamb.   
As I close my eyes going to bed to bed peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s short I’ll try updating it a little bit if I try


	3. Interrogation room and flashback

Next Day, Creek was being interrogated by a couple of trolls.

Creek was in chains on his wrists, ankles, and his neck.  
Branch and the others came in. 

Branch's POV  
I was angry at first with Creek who betrayed the trolls cause he wanted to be free.  
I was very angry that I wanted to hit him or punch him! I just inhaled and exhale a little bit not to loose my temper a bit, cause it will make it worst. 

I came in with an angry glare at him. 

Creek was still with a blank face still calm and peaceful. In his chains.  
I'm ready to talk to him and asking question why he returned. What planned is gonna do?!! Kidnapped Poppy and forcing her to marrying her?!! Better not?!

Peppy was waiting for him.  
"Hello, your majesty." I greeted him.  
"Branch," He greeted back with a smile.  
"Is Creek in chains?.."  
"Yes all tight so he won't escape."  
I smiled to hear as I went in the interrogation room.  
"Branch...Nice to see you again."  
I looked at him angry, that I don't trust him at all.  
"Nice to see you again..." I greeted back try not to get angry with him.  
"Why did you came here?!!! To kidnap to trick us?!!" I said in a anger tone. 

"W-What?...." 

"Don't play innocent! I know you're gonna do something?!!!"

"W-What do you mean mate?"  
I started to loose my temper soon. 

"Don't you get it?!!!! You betrayed us by selling us out with a Bergen name Chef!" 

Creek then felt guilty that he remembers what he did was trying to save himself from Chef.  
"I know what I did...I—"  
I cut him off cause I'm mad and so furious about that happened that faithful day. He picked on me when I was five since I was grey, and lost my happiness since Grandma was taken by a Bergen.  
"You picked on me! Since I was five!" I snapped that I banged the table in rage.  
Creek backed up scared like he was jumped scared. 

"Look Branch it's all in the past please listen I know what I did a long time ago and—" 

"Do I look like I forgive you I'm not!" 

"Please...—" 

"After what you did?!!! You picked on me?!! Remember?!!!" 

(Flashback)

(Normal POV). 

Branch was 5 and grey and Creek was five picked on him.  
"Look at him he's not colorful!" Creek pushes Branch on the ground while he was holding his sticks.  
"No wonder your a stupid non color troll that your grandma died?!! Haha!!!" Creek insulted him.  
Branch was in tears and in rage after what Creek said he punched Creek in the face causing his nose to bleed.  
"Y-You hit me!"  
Branch grabbed his stick ran away going to his bunker and threw his sticks and go to his bed and sobbed loudly.  
Looking at the picture of his grandma.  
"I'm sorry grandma...They're right I couldn't sing anymore..."  
He sobbed in his bed and cried. 

(Flashback ends).  
(Branch's POV).  
I never been so angry with that guy. He picked on me bringing up my grandma's death, and sell us out with a Bergen! Ugh!

"Look Branch, I'm sorry for picking on you for a long time ago, I know I done something that I couldn't forgive myself, I'm sorry Branch." 

I'm not gonna to forgive after what he did. 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't forgive you I'm not!" I snapped.

Creek felt guilty. 

"B-But Branch I—" 

"Goodbye!" I snapped walked out of the interrogation room.  
I don't look back at Creek and I slammed the door. King Peppy, and all the trolls notice that I was angry. 

"Uh...Branch?..." Guy Diamond asked me and I looked at him. 

"What Guy diamond...?!" I asked trying not to snap on him.  
"Are you okay?..." Guy diamond was worried about me.  
Cooper, Biggie and Suki were worried about me a lot, I notice the look on their faces. 

"How did it go?..." Cooper asked. 

I sighed. "A little bit I'm still angry and mad at him. I don't wanna talk about it." I said to them. 

They nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~

(Creek's POV). 

I felt so guilty for what I did...This is what I get...After I picked on Branch?...And sell them out over my freedom from that Bergen lady Chef! I could've save them instead of betraying them. He's right I'm a jerk, coward and sell the whole trolls to Chef to cook them.  
Most of all I remember saving myself from being eaten. 

(Flashback)  
We are banned from Bergen town.  
Chef grabbed me ready to eat me.  
"Wait! Wait!" Before she could eat me suddenly a monster eat her and me and manage to use my hair to pull me out of the monster I can hear Chef being burned to death and screamed that her half face skin being burned from acid.  
I cringed to see that. I pull myself off as I go in the air.  
(Flashback ends). 

And that's why I escaped.  
I was trying to apologize and that why everyone didn't forgive me...

I should be in jail right now...

Suddenly one of the guards put me back to cell that I belong to.  
Now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n  
> Here’s the third chapter of my story sorry I’m frustrated with my phone! Ugh because it acts like that.  
> But I hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dunnn!!!!!!!  
> Here’s my second story to trolls!!!!
> 
> There is gonna be little crossovers in the climax of the story  
> I hope you like it?


End file.
